Infusion devices are used to deliver substances such as medications into the subcutaneous layer of skin of a patient. Typically, an infusion device includes a cannula that is introduced into the skin, as well as a tube extending from the infusion device to, for example, an infusion pump to deliver the substance.
In current designs, it is typically necessary to introduce a cannula of the infusion device into the skin while maintaining the device at a given orientation so that the tubing extends in a direction towards the infusion pump. Further, once the infusion device is placed on the skin, there is typically no way to reorient the device and associated tubing, or to remove the tubing from the body without removing the cannula from the skin of the patient. In addition, the profile of infusion devices can be undesirably high, making placement and concealment of the infusion device difficult and uncomfortable to wear. Also, introduction of the infusion device into the skin can be complicated and require two hands to accomplish.
In addition, devices for assisting in insertion of the cannula of an infusion device into the skin of the patient are known. For example, some devices utilize springs to automatically drive a needle into the skin of a patient to introduce the cannula of the infusion device into the subcutaneous layer.
Because a needle is used to introduce the cannula of the infusion device into the subcutaneous layer of skin, there is a risk associated with inadvertent exposure to the needle. Further, patients may react adversely to viewing the needle prior to insertion and may, for example, be reluctant to place the needle into the skin. Prior devices may not adequately shroud this needle prior to and/or after introduction of the infusion device.
Other issues of concern in the design and use of insertion devices include ease of use by the patient and sterilization. For example, some patients may have difficulty loading the infusion device into the insertion device.
It is therefore desirable to provide new designs for infusion devices and devices used to assist in the introduction of an infusion device into the skin of a patient to deliver a substance into the skin.